


My little bambino

by Maicaly



Series: Kid Peter Parker and his overstressed dad [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maicaly/pseuds/Maicaly
Summary: Tony always calls Peter 'bambino', and Peter thinks that's his true name. Hence to problems in school, mean teacher that hate Tony, and a very protective dad.-“Peter!” Ned says, leaving his backpack on the ground and walking behind him.“Peter, Ned is calling for you” the teacher frowns, not liking the way Peter doesn’t look at her when she talks or stop by her side. “Peter Stark!”That finally catches Peter attention, because he knows that Stark is his last name. His father is Tony Stark, so he is also a Stark. But no one else is his father’s son or daughter, so there isn’t another Stark in class. Peter can’t understand where the name before the Stark comes, because it isn’t his. At the annoyance in her voice, Peter’s eyes go wide and fearful, not liking loud voices.The rest of the kids have stopped doing their things and are looking at him, making Peter more anxious. He feels his bottom lip start to wobble, and even if he wants to be a big boy like he promised his father, he wants to cry. Peter hugs his spider plush against his chest, looking up at the woman who has a big frown on her face.-
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Kid Peter Parker and his overstressed dad [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912777
Comments: 25
Kudos: 474





	My little bambino

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by Buzzbuzz

It has been four days since pre-school started, and Peter Stark is not doing well. 

Being the son of Tony Stark means being in constant danger, living always looking behind your back, and never trust someone outside your family. Even though he has just turned three in summer, Peter knows that very good. He knows that he isn’t like the most kids, that his uncle Happy has to pick him up every day from his teacher’s side, and that he can’t go to play in the backyard while the rest of the kids wait for their parents. He stays put, gripping the straps of his little backpack and looking for his uncle without moving. 

In the park, he always feels the watchful eyes of his father while he’s playing, and some of the other kids get scared when they see the security that follow the family around. Most children don’t get followed by mean people with cameras that push you a little too hard, and don’t have the risk of being taken from their homes because of revenge. Some of this stuff if still too big to understand for Peter, but he get the main concepts. He will never be like the rest of the kids, and as long as he has his daddy, he’s fine with it.

That’s probably the reason behind Peter not having any friends in kindergarten. He isn’t used to so much noise, snot and tears, and the class doesn’t make an effort to talk to the shy boy that reads alone in the corner. As he watches the kids start friendships and play together, and exclude him from every game, Peter grows more quiet and sad at home.

“It’s fine, bambino” Tony kneels to his height on the fifth day of kindergarten. Peter is still carrying his spider plush toy with him, hugging it tight. “Today it’s Friday, you know what that means”

“I don’ have school on Sat’day and Sunday” Peter says in a small voice, dreading his father leaving. “But I have to stay today?”

“We’ve talked about this already” Tony sighs, his heart breaking every time he has to leave Peter in that place. He’s aware of his son’s problems. “I promise we’ll go do something really cool when you’re finished today.”

“Like goin’ to the lab?” Peter peeks through his eyelashes to Tony, and the man chuckles.

“Aren’t you a smart little thing”

Tony opens his arms and Peter’s body slams against him. He managed not to let go of the spider, and clings to his father’s neck. The boy is so well behaved, that Tony hasn’t had to deal with any tears on tantrums in the drop off. Just a very sad Peter that breaks his heart everytime he leaves. Unknown to the kid, Tony has given him a week to adapt, and is willing to try other kindergarten or wait until he’s older if after today the thing doesn’t go better. 

His son’s fluffy hair smells like strawberries, and Tony hides his face in it. He’s sure a lot of parents are looking at him with curious or judgemental eyes, and Pepper has found a few pictures of paparazzi hidden in the bushes of Peter at school. But he lets himself enjoy the moment of peace before getting separated for five long hours. 

“You’ve got to go, bambino. Miss Katy is waiting for you”

“I love you lots, daddy” Peter’s muffled voice from Tony’s jacket is too adorable to bear with. “I’m gonna miss you a lot”

“And me too, but we’ll see each other very soon. Try to talk to the other kids, alright?”

Peter nods, but the boy knows that’s not going to happen. The boy has tried already, chasing some of his classmates in the recess and try to kick the ball, but he stutters and ends up leaving them to sit close to his teacher, who doesn’t pay much attention either. 

He doesn’t have time to say anything else as the line formed by kids starts moving, and he runs quickly to grab the end of the jacket of the last kid. He recognises him as Ned, a chubby boy who smiles at him and sometimes pairs him when they have to do something in groups. Indeed, the chubby kid smiles at Peter before getting tugged from his grip on another girl, and falls in a fit of giggles. Peter, who doesn’t like that much running, feels his eyes getting wet. He manages to keep the tears at bay as he waves at his father, who is watching him with worried eyes. 

Once in the colourful class, Peter hangs his bag where his picture is. Almost none of the kids know how to read or write, but Peter is a really smart kid, according to his father, and knows how to identify most of the letters and pronounce some of the sounds. That’s what causes him the first bad mood of the day; his name is bad written behind his picture. He’s besides Eugene, who is written perfectly, but the teacher has messed with his name the first day. And Peter has tried to tell her, even if she treated him as if he didn’t know what he was saying. 

It’s clear to him that his picture doesn’t belong to the name above, because that’s not his name, and he knows that much. He has tried to cross it with a crayon before, only to get scolded by the teacher and left without free time. After the first time, Peter hasn’t said anything else, afraid of the adults being mad at him.

“Hey, Peter!” Ned calls from his place on the racks. “Do you wan’ to sit with me?”

The boy doesn’t receive an answer, just silence. Ned has tried to talk to Peter before, because he likes the tees he wears and his light up sneakers, and he draws the best. Iron man is his father, and he knows most of the avengers, so there isn’t a day Ned doesn’t try to talk to him. The boy doesn’t have a lot of friends neither, but he doesn’t want any. He just want that one to notice him.

As the rest of the days, Peter finishes taking out his blue jacket with dinosaurs and walks to his place in the main assemble, not looking at Ned. Usually, he wouldn’t try anything else; but his mom has told him that he won’t be coming to school for the next two days, and Ned wants to talk to Peter. So he calls him out again, catching the attention of the teacher.

“Peter!” Ned says, leaving his backpack on the ground and walking behind him. 

“Peter, Ned is calling for you” the teacher frowns, not liking the way Peter doesn’t look at her when she talks or stop by her side. “Peter Stark!”

That finally catches Peter attention, because he knows that Stark is his last name. His father is Tony Stark, so he is also a Stark. But no one else is his father’s son or daughter, so there isn’t another Stark in class. Peter can’t understand where the name before the Stark comes, because it isn’t his. At the annoyance in her voice, Peter’s eyes go wide and fearful, not liking loud voices. 

The rest of the kids have stopped doing their things and are looking at him, making Peter more anxious. He feels his bottom lip start to wobble, and even if he wants to be a big boy like he promised his father, he wants to cry. Peter hugs his spider plush against his chest, looking up at the woman who has a big frown on her face.

“Are you deaf?” the teacher’s voice isn’t soft, like when she talks with other kids who draw out of the line. It makes Peter let out a little whine, that doesn’t go unnoticed. “Ned has been calling you. Has your father told you that you’re too good for the rest of the class? You think you’re special?”

“He – he w-wasn’ –“

“Isn’t your name Peter? Or do we have to call you little sir?”

Half of the words that the teacher is saying are unknown to him. He doesn’t understand why she’s being so mean to him, why when the other kids do something wrong she just laughs it out and help them. Besides, he doesn’t know what he’s doing wrong. He was just walking to his desk, the place she gave him on Monday; the farthest chair of the class, even if Peter doesn’t notice anything wrong with it. To anyone else, it’s clear that Miss Katy has a big problem with Tony Stark and blames his son for it. She doesn’t help him integrate, doesn’t tell him how good he’s doing, and doesn’t take care of him.

But to a bunch of kids who still eat their bogies, there is no reason behind the teacher’s mean words.

“No…” Peter dares to answer, with a small voice. He has been trying to say it since she put ‘Peter’ under his picture on the rack, that it isn’t his name. But she hadn’t listened. “I-I’m bambino-o”

Any normal adult would have guessed right then that Peter isn’t a moody kid that doesn’t answer when called. That he isn’t trying to ignore the kids who try and talk to him, he just doesn’t know they are talking to him; because he doesn’t identify himself with Peter, as his father is his only contact and he calls him bambino always. Any other adult, would have tried to explain him that because his father calls him bambino it’s not his name, just a nickname. That his name is Peter, as it’s written on the rack.

Once more, Miss Katy isn’t treating him like a normal adult, but like a terrible human being who is reflecting her hate on a person on his three year’s old son, who has tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Go to the corner. You’ll be there the whole class”

-

Tony Stark isn’t a trusting man, and it only got worse when someone left a baby on his doorstep. The baby, only a few months old, woke him up in the middle of the night as he froze to death on his door. JARVIS had guided Tony in warming him up and preventing the little bundle to die; it took him the whole night, and when the sun rose, there was a baby in the Stark’s house.

Peter’s mother was a junkie that died when the boy turned one, who had left him to live with his father without talking about it first when the kid was five months old. Tony, who barely knew her, got thrown into fatherhood suddenly. And even if he hated it at first, now he can’t imagine living without Peter. Peter Stark, who has had a weird childhood. Murder attempt when he was ten months old as Tony was walking down the streets with his stroller and a man had pulled out a gun out of nowhere. Kidnapped attempt when he was two and playing with a doll in the car, waiting for Tony; someone got in and almost drove away. And countless of scares that have made Tony more than paranoid. 

He can’t stand the thought of Peter suffering, so he took a decision after the last accident. He built Peter a small, yellow bracelet that has printed a small rhino, and with a tracker inside. It also reads his vitals from time to time; and that’s how Tony finds out that his son is short of breath in the middle of school time.

The meeting he is in is suspended and he runs to get his car, ignoring all traffic laws to get to the school in less than two minutes. The constants updates from JARVIS let him know that Peter isn’t doing any better as the time past, so it isn’t some temporary situation.

He knows that his son is having a bad time there. He has pulled up some vigilance cameras videos from the backyard and seen Peter sitting alone in the free time, picking up at the stones on the ground. Tony has hoped that it would go away during the week, but it hasn’t; and now, Peter is in distress and Tony is more sure than ever that he’s gonna take him out of kindergarten. If he have to, he’s willing to leave SI in good hands and take care of Peter until he wants to. There is no doubt left in his mind when he finally pulls up at the parking lot, stumbling out of the car and not bothering to close it. 

“Sorry to interrupt” Tony throws the door open and fifteen pair of curious eyes are looking at him, along with a very annoyed ones. “I’m here for –“

“Parents are not allowed in the class.”

“Daddy!”

Tony’s eyes land on the smallest figure on the class, who is cowering against a corner of the room. The rest of the kids are sitting on their chairs with a picture to colour, while his son is sitting in the farthest corner with tears running down his baby cheeks. Miss Katy gives him such a hard glare that Peter burst into loud sobs, stretching his arms towards his dad and barely getting any breathes in. Ned is the only one who looks slightly more troubled than the rest, having done only half of the picture and looking constantly to Peter. Sure, the boy doesn’t talk to him a lot - but from what he can understand, his name isn’t Peter. It’s something like bambi, and he doesn’t know why Miss Katy got so mad with him.

He has never seen her scream at someone so hard, and she even dragged Peter to the corner when he was too slow because he was crying. So when Iron Man burst through the door, he smiles a little for his new friend.

“What – why is my son in a corner?”

“You can’t be here!” Miss Katy rises from her desk and walks angrily to Tony. “Just because you’re the great Tony Stark doesn’t mean you can skip the rules!”

“I got an alert that my son wasn’t breathing right” Tony wants to push the woman to the side and run to his son, who is still sobbing for him. “You haven’t answered my question”

“Then we handled it, we don’t need you to solve the problems”

“You’re talking about my son, and you weren’t doing a good job it seems”

“Oh, so you do it better?”

“I don’t keep kids who are choking themselves with tears on the corner” Tony’s neck is growing redder with every passing second, the argument making more and more kids look up from their works. “Last chance, get out of my way”

Maybe it’s because Tony’s chest is glowing so bright that it’s creating shadow on the teacher’s face, or because his eyes are even harder and darker than hers, but Miss Katy moves aside and Tony is kneeling in front of Peter the next second. He grabs Peter and pulls him close to his chest, cradling his kid’s head close and trying to hush his sobs, who are now soaking his father’s shirt. The fine, elegant and expensive clothe gets stained with tears and snot, but Tony just hugs him closer. He feels a little more at ease now that he gets to hold his son close, noticing how he gets little puffs of air into his suffering lungs the more he realizes he’s safe in his father’s arms.

Tony himself tries to calm down too. He wants to avoid tearing the woman who is still glaring at them, and who has put his son in a corner; at least, until he finds the stupid reasoning she gives him. Not wanting to move Peter from his arms, he’s careful getting back on his feet, now with an extra weight. Peter doesn’t open his eyes again, just keeps crying miserably and clinging to his dad. Tony walks closer to the teacher again, and even if there isn’t much height difference, he hovers over her. 

“What was he doing in the corner?” he asks in a low, hard voice. Some of the kids are back at his papers, but there are two or three that are looking at Tony. “He could have made himself sick, and you weren’t doing anything about it. I remember saying that he was delicate and –“

“And that I should treat him in a different way because his daddy is famous and has money?” she scoffs, crossing her arms. Somehow, Tony has a feeling that she isn’t too fond of Peter neither. And if he finds that she has been treating him wrong, she’s not going to put a foot in a school for a long time. “Peter made a thing wrong, and he has to deal with the consequences”

“Is that true, bambino?” Tony asks in a much softer voice, prying Peter’s face from his shoulder. He has stopped sobbing, but there are tears on his cheeks and he looks really sad. “Want to tell me what happened?”

“Miss K-Katy screamed at me cause I told her that my name is bambino” Peter hitches a cry, hiccupping a little. “S-she told me tha-that my name’s is Peter, a-and she won’t listen t-to me. I'm bambino...”

Something tugs Tony’s heart, and he smiles softly at his son. He lets Peter go back to his shoulder, knowing that he would have to talk to him later about his name. The little boy wasn’t lying; apart from when he talked with other people, Tony rarely calls Peter something else. Bambino o bambi are Italian nicknames that try to pour how much love Tony feels for his son, although that is nearly impossible. He loves how baby Peter perked up when he called him that, so it has stuck. 

But he knows Peter is not a trouble-kid. He spent a month eating peanut butter sandwich with Tony because he thought that his dad liked them, and he didn’t say that he didn’t like them until one day he busted into tears. So Tony is sure that his kid hasn’t done anything to deserve being left in a corner; he was just trying to do what’s right, and this time if Tony’s fault. 

“That attitude isn’t going to get him nowhere” the teachers says before Tony can explain anything. “Peter likes to make fun of me, so he has to learn some respect. You would do him a favour if you didn’t encourage his behaviour, Stark”

“My kid is three. He barely has had any contacts but me, and I told you this the first fucking day” Miss Katy eyes go wide at him cursing. “And he’s confused because of a nickname! Aren’t you supposed to be his teacher, to explain things he doesn’t understand?”

“You want me to believe he doesn’t know his own name?” she laughed, making Tony tuck Peter tighter against him. “Then he’s as stupid as his father”

From the way Peter whines he knows he has heard her. Peter is anything but stupid, always catching things that the adults talk about and knowing whether a situation was nice or not. Maybe Tony’s judgment is a little biased; but he’s sure he’s the smartest of his class. The teacher’s eyes are so angry that he really wants to keep the screaming contest with her. He wants her to apologize to Peter on her knees, to beg him to let her keep her job and not ruin her life. But that would probably mean giving her more time that what she deserves, and he has a incredibly sweet boy to take care. 

So, instead of answering to her insult, he takes a deep breath and takes a long stride to take Peter’s things from the rack. He hands the little kid his plushie and keeps the coat and bag on his free hand that isn’t holding Peter. With the corner of his eye, he catches a chubby boy waving to Peter with a shy smile, and his son returning the hand movement before burying himself back against his father. Finally, he turns to Miss Katy and her angry scowl. 

“I hope you’re smart enough to understand what this means” Tony speaks with a loud, neat voice. “You can kiss your job goodbye, I’ll be making sure of it. And I really hope you remember my face when you’re denied in every school for the rest of your life, wondering if a chance to humiliate my bambino was worthy or not”

A kid starts crying to his left, but Miss Katy doesn’t make the attempt to move. She just looks at Tony with her mouth hanging open, giving him enough time to close the door behind him before she start screaming again. With hurried steps, Tony makes it to the car in record time, putting Peter in his booster seat and letting his heart break once more. The boy, who was just clinging to his dad as he walked down the hall, is now looking lost, as if the mere thought of being in different seats of the car hurt him. 

Tony tries to be as quick as possible, but he knows the teacher won’t come out of school. That doesn’t mean she has given up; probably, Tony will receive a call from the principal that afternoon, or tomorrow morning. So he lets Peter grip his suit’s jacket sleeve with small fingers, drying his face with his thumbs when new tears covers his cheeks. 

“It’s fine, she’s not going to bother us anymore. I promise” Tony press his lips on Peter’s forehead, trying to keep the smile on his face. He doesn’t want to show him any pity or sadness, in fear the boy will take it the wrong way. “We’re going home, and we can watch a movie. How does that sound?”

“I’m not… bambino?” Peter asks with a small voice, as if he's afraid of getting scolded again. Tony had thought he could postpone the conversation until they’re back home, but Peter thinks otherwise. 

“Bambino is just a nickname, one that I give you because I love you a lot. The same way you call me daddy” Tony stops for a second, wondering if Peter is aware of that. “You know what’s my name?”

“Tony. But I call you daddy cause you’re my daddy” Peter explained.

“See? And I call you bambino because you’re my bambino” Tony smiles relieved. “But to the rest of the people, and for the kids, you’re Peter Stark. Aunt Pep is Pepper. And uncle Rhodey is only Rhodey for them”

“I’m sorry” he casts down his eyes. “I’m sorry, daddy”

Before Peter can pick up his cries again, Tony hops into the back seat and close the door. A few more minutes wouldn’t hurt anyone, considering he stopped the meeting before coming. Once more, he takes out the seatbelt and straps of Peter’s chair, and drops him on his lap. His kid seems happy with physical contact again, and buries himself against Tony. The man knows he should worry a little, because Peter is dependant on him. But he’s dependant on Peter too, so he just hugs him closer. 

"It's not your fault, bambino" he closes his eyes and lets Peter cuddle against him, almost forgetting that they are in a parking lot and not at home. "I love you a lot"

"And I love you three thousan'!" Peter exclaims, and Tony opens an eye to look at him. 

"Where did you learn that number? That's a lot"

"I asked aunty Pep to help me count the stars, and she told me that there are a lot" Peter starts talking. "And then she said that al least three thousan', and that's a lot. So I love you three thousan', daddy"

Tony swears his heart beats only for Peter, the little bundle of joy that starts talking about how he's gonna build a suit and travel to the stars to count how many are there. Probably, less than half of the kids of that class know how to count, and Peter already knows how to reach one hundred. It doesn't matter what Miss Katy says; he knows that his son is the smartest. He can leave the problems for later, an angry teacher and asking Peter if he wants to change schools or stay at home. He’s sure Peter will choose to stay, from the way that chubby boy from earlier had put a smile on his face. But, again, that’s a conversation for later; right now, the only thing he needs is to hold his little bambino.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestion, you can send them to me in Tumblr - imaginesmai - or leaving it in the comment! Thanks for reading, feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
